


Third Date Is A Gender-Neutral Term For Wedding

by oddishly



Category: Jenny's Wedding (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mornings after the last time Kitty slipped in a bar and fell onto Jenny's mouth, she woke up to a text asking her to dinner.</p><p><i>Love to</i>, she texted back, followed by three tongue emojis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date Is A Gender-Neutral Term For Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> What the trailer didn't say.

Two mornings after the last time Kitty slipped in a bar and fell onto Jenny's mouth, she woke up to a text asking her to dinner.

 _Love to_ , she texted back, followed by three tongue emojis, and took special care shaving her legs in the shower.

She spent her Monday mentally combing through her wardrobe and matching dresses to shoes, and considered leaving work early to restock her alcohol shelf and change her bedsheets, before giving herself a shake and working diligently up to the minute.

Jenny showed up to the restaurant in a pale green, backless dress, and later turned out to have darkwood furniture in her bedroom and piles of novels disrupting the clean lines of her apartment.

"I like your--um," managed Kitty as Jenny kissed her way down her neck in the doorway, and then it was bye-bye to Kitty's no sleeping over on the first date rule.

 

 

"I told my parents about you," said Jenny three weeks later over breakfast. She was wearing a rose-coloured bathrobe that Kitty thought she probably chose for how much it didn't cover up.

"Me, too," said Kitty. Her mom had guessed it was Jenny before Kitty could finish her sentence and spent ten minutes laughing at her before Kitty hung up.

"Well, I told them I was _seeing someone_."

"Don't you have to spend more time dressed than we do for it to count as seeing someone?" On cue, Jenny's robe fell open the rest of the way.

"It was my niece's christening and I was dressed like my aunt. And I was hungover." She made a face. "I nearly said _courting_ but I thought that might be too much."

From what Jenny had told her about her parents, Kitty suspected they'd have lapped it right up. "So they know I'm a girl?"

"Nope, I'm saving that one for when I see them next week."

Kitty spread a heap of peanut butter on her toast. "We could go on another date before then." 

"And leave the apartment? Whoa, there."

"Consider it an opportunity to show off all those slutty dresses you have and don't wear to work." Kitty frowned at her. "Which you should think about doing. I could meet you for lunch and, you know, appreciate how that plum-colour one shows off your breasts."

"I could do that from here," Jenny told her, but she smiled a yes anyway.

 

 

Kitty's first meeting with Jenny's dad took place that weekend, ten minutes after she got out of Jenny's shower and was perched on the couch drying her hair with a towel.

"--just driving back from your aunt's house and I thought I'd take a look at that sticky brake pedal you mentioned, what do you think?" He paused as Jenny shut the door behind him and said, "Hello, there! You finally got lucky then, Jen?"

Kitty wondered what to do with her towel. "Um--"

"This is Kitty," Jenny interrupted. She looked very flustered. "This is my dad, Tom."

Tom shook Kitty's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Kitty." He looked at Jenny. "You didn't tell us you'd found a new roommate -- how did you two find each other? I'm sure Jenny's told you all her roommate horror stories, Kitty."

Jenny turned bright red. Kitty decided they could save that conversation for another time, post-second date. "We actually know each other from college, we took a Women's Studies class together." And had sex on the football field the night before graduation, but no one's parents needed to know that. "Then we bumped into each other at a bar near here a couple of months ago." And come very close to having sex in the ladies room. Tom didn't need to know that either.

She grinned at Jenny, whose eyes had gone very wide. "And so here I am."

Jenny's dad beamed at them both. "And you're already twice as normal as her last roommate. You tell Kitty about him, Jenny? Do you know, I don't think he ever said two words to me or your mother. We thought you two must have been dating. I was getting worried."

"Dad, I would never date my roommate."

Tom held his hands up. "But you would date your -- co-worker? Gym instructor?" He gives Kitty a sideways look. "She's got some new _fling_ she won't tell her mother or I about. Have you met him yet?"

"Yep," said Kitty. "Very funny, _very_ attractive. _Outstanding_ in--" Jenny coughed "--the kitchen. Jenny’s a lucky lady," she finished cheerfully.

"He sounds nice," said Tom. "Good dad material, eh, Jen?"

"Everything I'm looking for," said Jenny pushing him out of the apartment with her car keys, and Kitty laughed as they walked all the way down the stairs.

 

 

 

“I think I want to get married,” said Jenny on their way out of her apartment to their second date. 

Kitty blinked at her. “Can we wait til after drinks, or do I need another cup of wine before we leave?” She eyed the bottle on the countertop.

“No rush,” said Jenny, and poured the wine into Kitty’s coffee cup herself. “I just, you know. Thought you should know. In case you’re not into that.”

Kitty considered. “I’m wearing a tiny dress,” she said. “Nothing froofy. Ridiculous heels.”

“Sure,” said Jenny, knocking back her own cup of wine, smile bright enough to knock out an elephant. “I need to buy like, my entire outfit, too.”

“So it’s a third date sort of activity,” said Kitty, heart racing. “Cool.” 

And it was.


End file.
